Come Find Me Set Me Free
by SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ
Summary: This is a sad story about Utau and her life living under her brother, the heir to their rich family. The family was living happily, until Utau's mom died, and her dad married a hag. Now, Utau is depressed, maybe Kukai can change that. Drama/Romance/Humor
1. Chapter 1 Come Find Me Part 1

**LOLZ: Hey! I'M GOING TO TRY AND DO THIS QUICKLY! THIS IS JUST PART OF CHAPTER 1 (about half to be exact), AND I'LL PUT IN MORE IF ANYBODY UPDATES!**

**EVERYONE: HAI!**

**LOLZ: Also, If you have any time, please, please read some of my other stories, thanks so much! PLEASE DON'T BE MEAN, BUT I WILL TAKE ADVICE! PLEASE ALSO TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR SOMETHING YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, SO I CAN FIX IT! PLEASE ENJOY!~**

_**

* * *

Chapter One- Come Find Me Part 1**_

**Utau's Pov-**

** Diary Entry # 1 (In this story, Utau and Kukai are the same age, which is around just 10)**

I was walking back from school. Never once in my life have I felt so, what's the word? Well, let's say, sad for now. If I could change my life I would. But, I don't have that power. Nobody will change me. Nobody can. The one person who can, I will devote my life to them. Please, I pray, someone out there, help me. Set me free.

**-Walking Home From School-**

I was walking home from school, when I saw some guy with redish hair playing with a soccer ball. His smile was full of happiness. I used to be like that, until I found out that the world isn't always easy to live on.

My job is to asist my older brother, who is the heir of this family. It probably sounds easier than it is. My other job, is also learning how to fight, but I not that good at it. Well, I'm home now, I have to brace myself.

I walked into my own house cautiously and carefully, looking for my mom or the nanny that was there to baby-sit me today. I looked in the kitchen and there she was, in all her horror, my mother. I walked into the kitchen and stood there, waiting for my mom to stop talking on the phone. She glared at me.

When she had finished, she said in a cruel voice, "So, how did you do on your exam today?" Then she finished it off by standing close to me, getting ready to correct any mistakes I made.

"I did my best mother." I replied to her.

She took the test out of my hand and scowled at me.

"One hundred percent? Do you know what will happen if you get a better mark than your brother? We will be kicked out of this houshold! Correction!" she yelled, and smacked me good right there on my face.

It stung really bad. I couldn't help to cry. The tears fell. I couldn't speak.

"WELL?" she smacked me again.

"I-I'M SORRY!" I yelled out from the pain.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" she grabbed my hair.

"OW! Mother, I'm sorry! Please don't do this!" I replied while I held back the tears. The pain helped me gather the strength to reply and grab my mother's wrist to get her to loosen her grip on my ponytail, somehow.

She smirked. "No dinner, and no food tomorrow." she threw me to the ground and crumpled up my test. "Go to your room."

"Y-yes mother." Now that that's over, I went to my room. The house maid, Amu, is my closest friend. She's only 12 years old, so young, yet she does a good job. Her family passed away, so she survives by working for my rich dad. and She's always backing me up, but she can't opose my mom. No one can.

"Hey, Amu." I replied wiping my eyes. I wouldn't want her to see me like this. She needs to feel strong, just like I need to.

"Utau! What happened? Did your mom hit you again?" she looked concerned as she felt my cheek.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm pretty used to it by now." I said, faking a smile. "Hey thanks for making the bed by the w-"

"Utau, now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Now tell me what happened." Amu always knew when I was faking a smile or holding in tears. I can never fake around her!

Tears started in my eyes. "Guh..." Then I told Amu all about it.

After I finished telling her, she seemed pretty mad, but sh knew she couldn't do anything about it.

She growled. "Again? That bitc-"

"Amu!" I cut her off. "No swears!"

"Oh, sorry... haha."

We stared at each other for a while, then burst into laughter. Yes, this was the happiest time of the day. Every day. Hopefully not forever.

Amu was telling me about her day when my mother called.

"Sorry, Utau. I guess I have to go now, sweet dreams, okay?"

"'Kay, thanks Amu." I smiled fr real this time, then she left.

I didn't feel like doing my homework yet, so I decided to write in my diary.

**Diary Entry # 2**

I was walking home today, when I saw a really funny looking guy. He had redish coloured hair and green emerald eyes. He was playing with a soccer ball, and looked like he had all the time in the world, like any normal kid. He was pretty handsome... I hope I see him again.

"Wah, wait, wait, oh damn." I said to myself outloud, realising what I had just wrote. "Ugh, I can't erase it, 'cause It's in pen." I chuckled a little. Well, I might as well leave it there for now.

I leaned back in my chair and looked around. I always reflect about the day around this time. "Let's see..." And I thought about this morning.

_"Did you study for your test today, Utau?" my brother, Ikuto asked._

_ "Yes, onii-chan! T-thank you for asking..." I got a little quieter as my mother entered the room._

_ "I see, that's good. Good luck." he said, while putting some jam on his toast. "Would you like Yoru to be with you to tell you all the answers?" he said quietly with a smirk._

_ "O-onii-chan! No! I don't cheat! Besides, is Yoru even that smart?"_

_ Yoru came out with a sparkle from behind Ikuto's right shoulder._

_ "Hey, I came from your onii-chan-nya! This is like your saying he's dumb-nya!" he said acting like he was hurt._

_ "No, I'm not calling onii-chan dumb. I'm calling you dumb, watch."_

_ I took out some sardines from the cobinet behind my mother's back and held one up. "You want it don't you?"_

_ "Sardines-nya!" he yelled as he tried to snatch it from me, but he's to slow._

_ I was playing with Yoru when Ikuto finished his toast._

_ "I see my little sister has some of my traits, huh?" Ikuto said with a smirk. Yeah, me and Ikuto are blood related. Our dad just had to marry this hag._

_ I smirked back. "If I had some of your traits then... nevermind."_

_ It was an awkward silence, until my mom broke it by yelling at me._

_ "Utau! GET TO SCHOOL NOW, BEFORE I SPANK YOU!"_

_ "Yes, mother." And I put my bag on._

_ "Well then, I'll see you later, Utau."_

_ "Bye, Ikuto-kun!~" my mom tried to suck up to him._

_ He just gave her a death glare. Oh-no._

_ As he left, my mom grabbed my hair, as if trying to pull it all out._

_ Then she whispered to me in a cruel voice, "You better hope he doesn't ruin this..." then she threw me to the ground. Tears threatening to fall, fell harshly, as I wiped my eyes._

_ I slowly walked to school, watching my brother go in the limo. We were rich, but my mom made everything worse for me. I wasn't supposed to be seen by him, so I walked even slower._

_ I arrived at school where the guy with redish-brownish hair was playing again. I decided to watch him, because hey, if I couldn't have freedom, might as well watch someone else who does...I think._

_ I kept watching him, and when he was about to kick it, he noticed me._

_ "Damn!" I whispered as I was about to run._

_ "Hey! Wait!" he yelled._

_ I turned back. "Y-yes? Can I help you with something?" I asked awkwardly._

_ "You wanna play?" he asked._

_ "U-uh, but I don't know you." I said, walking onto the field to where he was. "Are you sure?"_

_ "Of course!" he said, flashing a big grin._

_ My face brightened a little. This guy was really funny, the way he moved, the way he smiled... he felt... special._

_ I walked onto the field up to the ball, and the other kid was waiting at the soccer net. I was about t- wait, I just realised. I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SOCCER!_

_ "Um, are you going to shoot?"_

_ "W-well, I don't exactly kn-know how t-to play soccer..." I stammered quite embarassed._

_ "..."_

_ "..."_

_ He suddenly burst into laughter._

_ "D-don't laugh!" I felt my cheeks heat up._

_ "Haha, s-sorry, haha...here, I'll teach you."_

_ "Teach me? How ca-" Before I could even finish my sentence, he was behind me, using his leg, to guide mine on how to shoot, pass, and everything! Yeah, it was really embarassing, but what is... this feeling..._

_ "Hey, not like that! Like this!"_

_ "Heh? Oh, right! Sorry." I then did what he guided me to._

_ I stared at him after we practiced. "U-um..."_

_ "Oh, yeah? What?" he asked smiling._

_ "Well... what's your name?"_

_ "Hn, my name's Kukai Souma! What's yours?"_

_ "Utau Tsukiyomi."_

_ "Well, Tsukiyomi, let's practice again sometime, promise?" he said and stuck his pinky out. "I had a lot of fun today!"_

_ I blushed, then look away. "Your such a kid."_

_ "Eh? Really?"_

_ I laughed._

_ "W-what's so funny?" he put his hand back down._

_ "Nothing," I said as I took his hand, and pinky promised him to play again._

_ "Bye Kukai," I stood up and took one step. "I had fun, too," then ran away while I felt my face light up._

"That was fun, today," I leaned back in my chair. "If only I could be as strong as he was."

_ "Then just be strong Utau-chan!"_ a little squeaky and whiny voice said.

"Eh?" what was that? I looked around my room in confusion.

_"To a girl who is weak to a girl who is strong, character change!"_

**

* * *

LOLZ: This is the last new story for now, please tell me in the reviews which of my other stories you would like me to update, because I am ready to update whichever you guys would like. ^.^**

**Utau: Hm, this story is weird. I'm not THAT weak...**

**LOLZ: Well, you're only 10 in the story, so...**

**Utau: Hmph.**

**Kukai: Aw, no kutau?**

**LOLZ: Come on, be patient Kukai!**

**Utau: I'd be fine if there wasn't at all...**

**Kukai: Aww, come on. Don't be so stingy, **_**Utau-koi...**_** -smirk-**

**Utau: -blush- WHO ARE YOU, IKUTO?**

**LOLZ: please R&R for more, and continuation fo other stories. ^.~**


	2. Chapter Two Come Find Me Part 2

**LOLZ: HEYA! I'M BACK!**

**Kukai: Whoo!**

**Utau: Yaa...**

**LOLZ: ALRIGHT! ENTHUSIASM PEOPLE! LET'S GO!**

**Utau: Ok, SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ doesnt own anything in this story besides the plot and some new characters that are soon to come!**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Come Find Me Part 2**

**Utau's Pov-**

**Diary Entry #3**

Okay, I had the strangest dream last night.. There was a little angel, and she granted my wish to be free. I had the cutest little outfit and I also-

**-In Her Room-**

I stopped writing in my diary when I noticed that what I was writing was true. That was no dream! This is real! Reality! What the heck is going on?

"W-w-w-who are you? No, wait let me rephrase this: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHAT IS THIS OUTFIT?" I practically screamed my heart out.

_ "WAH! Utau-chan, shush or your mom will hear you!"_

I calmed down a little.

"Okay, so explain. Now." I demanded.

_ "Well, I'm a shugo chara! My name is El! We're your would be selves! I'm your would be self Utau-chan. The sweet, honest, and happy part of you Utau-chan!"_

"Shugo chara?" I gave her a "..what the heck?.." kinda look.

_ She smiled at me, and said, "I'll be here Utau-chan. Every time you need help. You just have to believe!~" and she disappeared right there, in front of my eyes._

"When will I ever need to use that little freak?" I thought. God, I'm getting an attitude.

Then my mother walked into my room. Her face was all red. Was she drunk? Wa- s-she has a-

"KYAAAA!" was all I could yell from the unbearable pain as she slit my shoulder with that knife she had in her hand.

I was thrown on the floor... I blacked out, last thing I saw was a little red thing flying in the air. It looks like a little devil, is this thing cursing me or something?

**-The Next Day, In the hospital, Utau's Room-**

_I looked around me and I saw that little "Shugo Chara" thing again._

_ I remembered what she told me and yelled, "Well, why didn't you help me?"_

_ She answered, "'Cause you don't believe in me Utau-chan! I didn't have enough power!"_

_ "What do you mean believe in you? Who are you, Tinkerbell?" I yelled._

_ "Utau-chan, I'm your shugo chara! Please, believe in me!"_

_ "No."_

_ I heard her sigh. Okay, now, I'm irritated._

_ "Ya know, why don't 'cha just go already! You're not needed here!"_

_ She looked at me shocked, then finally said, "F-Fine, If you hate me that much, then so be it!" Then she ran away crying. Ugh, I hate those times where you just blurt things out, and regret saying it, don't you?_

_ "Wait! I didn't mean it like tha-" And she was gone._

I opened my eyes to see the hospital room ceiling, "Ah, just a dream..."

I looked at my brother's picture I kept in my pocket and just for one second, I swear I saw a crown and cape on him. "My prince..." I thought outloud.

"DID YOU JUST SAY PRINCE?" I heard my little cousin, Tadase Hotori, say, "YOU PEASANT! I AM NO MERE PRINCE! I AM THE KING! MWAHAHAHAHAH!" He kept yelling about that, then left the room.

'Freaky little dude...' I chuckled at what I just thought.

The doorknob turned and my brother came in, at the same time, the tv had this prince and princess kissing. The tv repeated, "When your true love is found, happiness is found." 'Really? Happiness?' I wondered.

I looked back at Ikuto for just a second, and yelled, "My prince!~" and pounced on him.

"Woah, wha- Utau?" he said in shock.

"Onii-chan, I love you!"

"Oh God..." he thought, "you'll be okay, Utau, this is just a phase in life."

I stared at him with a blank face...

"What?" He asked.

"Kiss me!" I said.

"Wha- no!" he replied "And, Utau, doesn't your shoulder hurt?"

"My shoulde-" was all I could get out before reality hit me-this hot stab- I started to recall what happened last night.

_ I looked at my mom's face. For sure she was drunk, but the thing I didn't notice was the knife she had in her hand. It was already stained with someone else's blood... wait, someone else's blood?_

I remembered this, and asked my brother if he was hurt.

"Onii-chan? Are you hurt?" I was extremely worried. Then, I looked at his hand, it was bandaged. "You are!"

I felt extremely guilty.

I held his hand up to my cheek as the tears fell. "O-Onni-chan, I-I'm s-sorry!" I apologized.

"Utau, this isn't from you." he told me in a caring voice as he pulled me close to his chest. It was warm.

"It isn't?" I asked almost entirely relieved. I sniffed once again.

"No, it isn't. You see, here's how it went-"

**Ikuto's POV-**

I wanted to make sure Utau was okay before I told her what happened.

**I just couldn't tell her that our dad died.. Not yet.**

"Utau, listen. I was the one who saved you from our 'mother', but she..." I couldn't spit it out. "She was put in jail..." I frowned as I said that.

"Put it jail?" she asked me innocently. "Wait, why?"

Okay, okay, I know that I'm usually blunt, but this is Utau we're talking about here! Little sister! Ugh...

"She..." I kept looking at her, she had such innocent eyes.. soon to be filled with tears, Yoru! Character Change! "She killed our father-ny-" I gulped down my words as I tried not to say 'nya.'

She just kept staring at me. I might as well try to comfort her.

**Utau's POV-**

Our father was killed? K-killed. As in, like, gone forever... Wait, NO! I can't have this! I need him! I can't-

Ikuto held me in his arms. I was sitting on his lap, but why? I looked down as he stroked my hands, I was trembling.

I held his hands in mine, and said to him, "Thanks Onii-chan, I'm fine now, I just need some time to myself." Then I smiled to him.

"'Kay," he replied, then let me go. I've always admired him, but I really just need some time to sort this out. Thought, I'm extremely calm...

**-Around 20 minutes later-**

I was walking through the park for about ten minutes now, before, I was looking at my reflection in the water fountain. Maybe, I should go back there, 'cause this whole fresh air thing...not helping!

So, I went back to that fountain, and this time I noticed a sign there. It read:

MAGIC WISHING FOUNTAIN

Drop in a penny and watch all your deepest come true!

PLEASE WISH RESPONSIBLY

'That's just freaky,' I thought, 'What is this, Cinderella?' I sighed. Oh, someone's coming!

On reflex, I automatically ran behind the bench there. A girl, around the age of 16 i think, through a penny in there and wished for her and her boyfriend to make up. As if by magic, she got a phone call and apparently, it happened!

"Wah~ Maybe, it is magic..." I got up and looked in my pocket for the last of my allowance. Perfect, I had one penny left. I sighed.

"Hmph, this better work!" I thought outloud as I dropped the dirty penny in.

I looked at my reflection in the water.

I just thought to myself, 'I don't actually know what I want, but I do want to find happiness. Even if not for me, but for my brother and what we have left as a family.'

I looked up at the clouds and closed my eyes. "If I could be stronger, everything would be better...wouldn't it?"

I felt a gush of wind rush through, making the leaves rustle and dogs bark.

I looked around.

"D-Did my wish come true?"

_"Of course it did girly!"_ I heard a voice say, it sounded a little bit like El's, but more tomboy..ish.

"El.." Tears fell, "I'm sorry..."

_"Hey? Ne, Utau? You okay?" _She asked, now sounding a little bit concerned.

I looked at her. "Wah, another Shugo Chara?" I was kind of shocked to see another one of these things.

Wait, maybe she knows El. The tears became lighter as I asked her, "Hey! Do you know a girl named El?" I thought abut this again. "Ah, I mean a Shugo Chara named El!"

_"Eh? El..hmmmm, the name sounds familiar. Ah! Do you mean, this little crybaby?" _She asked with a smirk, pulling El out who was tied with a rope. She was crying pretty hard.

"Nahahahaha!" The Shugo Chara started laughing.

"Hey, you're both my Shugo Charas, but why are you total opposites? I mean, El is the devil and ..."

I didn't know my other Shugo Chara's name.

She recognized this, and pointed to herself. Her smirk growing wider.

"I'm Iru!" she said, getting rid of the awkwardness. "The devilish side to you! This girl, Eru, is the good and girly girl side to you..."

"Angel? Devil?" I thought outloud. 'So, maybe this devil Shugo Chara is just what I wished for.'

**-10 minutes later-**

I was walking around with my Shugo Chara. Just chatting with them, like best friends would.

"Yo! Tsukiyomi!" A cheerful voice met my ears.

"Wah- I know this voice." I thought outloud. "Ah, Souma-kun!" I yelled a little louder for him to hear me.

I was walking past a soccer field where Souma-kun was apparently having a soccer game.

I was too embarassed to go and just walk up to him, or just to chat with him for that matter.

"Hey, Utau! Character Change!"

A pair of black wings appeared on my back. They were kind of a small, black pair of bat wings you could say.

"Hey, why are you not playin out there?" I smirked. "Not good enough?"

_'Wah~ What am I saying? I can't control my lips!"_

He seemed shocked at first. "Hey! I'm the best player on this team! I'm the captain! I just got an injury!" He looked at me with fierce eyes, then smirked, "But, you know. You don't have to go changing your personality to try and impress me."

The character change wore off and the wings disappeared from my back.

I blushed. "Who would go changing for you, BAKA?" I yelled at him.

He made his forehead touch mine. "Hey, do you have a fever? Your face is all red."

I fell backwards and landed on my butt. "Ite-"

"Hey! Are you okay?" he pulled me up and hugged me.

"Be more careful, ne?" He then gave me a big grin.

_'Wah!~ What's this feeling?'_

* * *

**Recap~**

I went walking home with Souma-ku- I mean, Kukai, when I went into the house. I found my Ikuto collapsed on the floor.

"Ikuto!" I yelled, very concerned. I ran to him.

* * *

**LOLZ: Very, very sorry about the short chappie! The next ones will be longer! I guarantee you! Anyways, the next chappie will also be better, I've been comparing them, and yeah.**

**Utau: So you already have the other one?**

**LOLZ: Yeah, but I want at least one to two reviews before I post it.**

**Kukai: You heard it! R&R for more Kutau!**


	3. Chapter Three Come Find Me Part 3

**LOLZ: HEY! I'M BACK! Sorry for the long wait! I'm trying to get all my stories to at least three chapter before I continue on my rimahiko! XD**

**Kukai: Yeah, yeah, just get on with it.**

**LOLZ: Well aren't you an eager beaver, XP**

**Utau: -sighs- SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ doesn't own anything that may be liscensed in this story!**

**LOLZ: Reviews are welcome! Just nothing mean please, but advice is **_**VERY**_ **welcome! Thankies and Please Enjoy~**

**

* * *

Chapter Three Come Find Me Part 3**

**Utau's POV~**

Right now, I'm walking home with Souma-ku- I mean, Kukai. It was what would seem like something awkward by the way Kukai was just blabbing nonstop and I was listening to him. Yet, it just felt so right.

"And then, and then-" he continued rambling on about soccer.

I just smiled at his childishness. "Ne, Kukai. Thanks for walking me home, are you sure you're okay? I mean, your wrist is twisted."

_'Though, I honestly don't know how a twisted wrist is going to stop him from playing soccer...'_ I thought.

He did his usual playful grin with a thumbs up. "I'm fine!"

I blushed a little. "W-well, I'm home no-"

The sight in front of me stopped my speach capabitlity immediately.

"Ikuto!" I yelled, very concerned.

He was collapsed on the floor, a pool of blood under his head. There was a bullet shot around there. It seemed...that as soon as I saw that, it felt like that very same bullet had shot my heart... it hurt to look at the sight, considering all the possibilities, I just was trembling as I forced my feet to run to him and hold his hand.

"Onii-chan...Ikuto...Ikuto..." I said his name over and over..._what had happened?_

Kukai called the paramedics and they soon came. Ikuto had stopped breathing... "Ikuto! W-wake up! IKUTO!" I screeched. Honestly, the screaming helped the tears stop from trying to burst out in a wave of shock.

As they carried Ikuto out, I still held his hand... "Ikuto..."

He put his palm to my cheek.

_"Ikuto conscious?"_ I thought.

"Ne, Utau. Don't cry. We'll be back home and living together soon. One, big, happy family. Okay Utau?" he gave me a genuine smile that finally started the tears.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikuto, you promise?" I was still raising my voice a little bit.

"Of course..." then that warm hand left me as the paramedics carried him away. "Iku...to..."

**Kukai's POV~**

I just watched there as they carried Utau's 'onii-chan' out the door, the blood still on the floor. Ugh, I'm weak against things like that.

It felt like something had kicked me in the stomache as I watched Utau cry about this guy. Wha...what's this feeling?

I kept watching as they finally got this guy into the ambulance. Utau was trembling, still standing in the door way as the ambulance carried him away/

"Ne, Utau..." I wanted to be gentle in this situation.

"Wh-wh-what h-happened to him... wh-who did i-it?" She collapsed there in the doorway to my surprise.

"NE! UTAU! Stay strong!" I encouraged her.

"But Ikuto..." I could tell she wanted to cry.

"Utau, stay strong for him...for me.."

The encouraging didn't seem to be doing anything, so I had to try a different method (wink, wink).

"But Iku-mmph!"

Our lips crashed together in a sense of need and want. And we stayed in that position for quite a little bit. Yet, as soon as we let go I pulled her onto my lap.

"Ne, Utau...stay strong, 'kay?" I asked her and flashed my usual grin. It always seemed to cheer her up.

I saw her blush fiercely.

"A-are you c-calling me weak, IDIOT?" she raised her voice at the word 'idiot.'

I chuckled at her childishness. "Maybe, maybe not."

She growled at me and gave me death glares.

I sweatdropped. "U-utau..."

A pair of black bat wings appeared on her back with a redish glow.

_'Chara change?'_

"Wah- Utau!" I yelled as she pounced on me.

"You...I'm going to get payback for what you did!" she yelled.

_-10 MINUTES LATER-_

Okay, Now I'm sweating like crazy, because:

a) Utau's chasing me around.

and b) she's shooting me with a water gun.

"Wahh! U-Utau s-stop it! Th-th-that's fr-fr-freezing!" I yelled as she chased me around in her backyard.

"Now, you're getting it, BAKA!" she yelled.

And so, it turned out that I was going to be shot with a water gun for 3 hours thanks to her character change. Though, she doesn't know that I can see the character change. Wait... GAH! I FORGOT! I HAVE DAICHI!

_'How could you forget me?'_ he yelled in my head.

_'SORRY! NOW, CHARA CHANGE! I NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE!'_

I heard him sigh at me...hehe, not surprised.

**

* * *

-Sometime Later-**

**Back to Utau's POV~**

**Diary Entry #4**

It turns out that today, I found my character change useful today. I used it to change Kukai around with my water gun! ^_^ Though, I still am kinda shocked about Ikuto. Who would've done this? It still is quite a mystery to me.

Right now, I'm home alone with my best friend Amu. She's our maid, though I don't like to say anything about that. I don't see her that way. She's much more than a faceless maid in this house to me.

Anyways, today was a regular day...except for the fact that Kukai stole my first kiss...

Iru: I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTAR-

Utau: IRU! NO!

Iru: ...

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm kind of looking forward to tomorrow!

Well, here comes the sad part of my day... I found Ikuto on the floor with a pool of blood around his head. And, we have no idea who's done it! The police are still searching for answers. Ah, I better make a card for Ikuto for when we're allowed to visit him! Well, I guess that's it for today. This is Utau, write again later!

I sighed of relief as I closed my diary. That was really the only place I could be myself.

Amu came into my room with the duster thingy in her hand.

"Amu!"

"Ah, hey Utau! I heard about Ikuto, you okay?" she asked with a worried face.

_"She's worried! Time to trip her from behind!"_ I sighed at what Iru had just said, yet I had to admit. It would be kind of funny.

_"No!"_ I whispered/yelled back at Iru. She crossed her arms and huffed. Then, finally, flew somewhere else in this small room of mine.

"Utau?" Amu asked again.

I flinched. "Y-yeah?"

"Are you okay? Maybe you should go to sleep for tonight."

"Uh, sure, I'll do that. As soon as I finish my homework!"

Amu smiled at me again and said, "Okay, well make sure as soon as you're finished."

"Hai mother!" I said, playfully.

We giggled then Amu cleaned a little as I finished my homework.

"Ne..." I started once again, feeling bored to heck with my homework.

"Yeah?" Amu asked as she still finished her cleaning.

I swiveled my chair around so that I was facing her (it had wheels).

"Do you ever get sick of this?"

"Heh? Oh, no. I love cleaning!" she replied with a smile.

"No, I mean...don't you ever feel sick of working to live? Don't you ever wish you could..I don't know, like... pack up your bags and leave..?" I asked, carefully choosing my words.

She stared at me with what looked like a shocked expression, but it sooned turned into a warm smile.

"Well, everyone has ups and downs, or pros and cons about life. But, I think you should just enjoy it no matter what you do, otherwise you waste that one life you had."

I was amazed at what she just said, so I walked up to her and pinched her cheek.

"GAH! Wh-what are you doing?"

"Are you sure this is the real Amu?" I smirked, "The real Amu wouldn't have ever thought of something as clever as that!"

She blushed, clearly angry. "Oh yeah! Come over here kiddo!" she yelled then we soon got into a fight, you know, pinching cheeks and all that.

We soon got into a giggle fit, until it was RUDELY interrupted by the head maid.

"Amu! Come on, the toilets are backed up! Go clean them right away!"

I heard Amu growl. Then, as soon as the head maid turned her back, Amu stuck her tongue out at her. Then, got up, smiled at me, then left.

"Stupid head maid..." I grumbled, "Has to take Amu away and make her scrub the toilets..."

_"You can end it, you know."_

"Heh?"

"Whats wrong Utau-chan?" Eru asked me.

"There was a voice."

"Hah?" Iru questioned me. "There wasn't anything."

"It..It was there! I..I heard it!"

_"You can change everything. Make everything better."_

"There it is again!"

"I heard it!" Iru and Eru now said in unison.

_"But..."_

We all paused as we waited intensely for the voice to continue. What..what was happening?

_"You need to sacrifice people."_

"What?" I said. Barely audible.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard the head maid scream.

I ran out of my room. "What happened?"

Amu was standing there. Her face so pale that it was like pure white. She was pinned against the wall by a knife. It had been caught in her sleeve and pinned her against the wall. It seemed like that was the very same knife that had slit the head maid's face, but only like a giant paper cut. Not deep enough to draw blood, but still hurts.

_"That's only the beginning. This will progress until you find the key."_

The key? The key to what? Don't you dare leave now!

_"They key to life and death. To love and hate. To your happiness from your depression. It'll keep you and your loved ones safe during the next fights of the world. You'll need it."_

The fights of the world...

"What could this mean?" Eru started, obviously scared.

"I'm scared..." I whispered.

"Utau?" Eru tried to comfort me.

"I'm scared. I'M SCARED. I DON'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!" I started panicking. What was going to happen? "I'M ONLY TEN! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THERE'S- ..."

My bangs covered my face. "There's...nothing I can do."

"PUWA!" Iru had yelled while kicking my cheek so hard I fell over.

"Wah! Iru! What the heck was that for?" I yelled at her while holding my bruised cheek.

"Utau!" She smiled at me and came so close, just centimetres before my nose. "Don't think of this as something scary! Think of it as an adventure! An oppurtunity for... well, I don't know, but heck it sounds fun!"

I stared at her shocked. An adventure... who does that remind me of?

_"I'll give you a hint. To find the key, you must find a person. To find this person, you must get companions. Once you get 9 companions, you wait for my voice to tell you more about how to find the person with the key."_

"Nine companions..." I thought outloud.

Iru smirked. "An adventure!"

Eru laughed, she seemed ready to go also. "Sounds fun!"

I giggled. "Yeah, thanks guys."

"Ano..." Amu started awkwardly. "A little help please Utau!"

Oh yeah, forgot about them. It seemed like the head maid had run off somewhere and now, I'm going to help Amu.

I took the knife off of the wall and it seemed like it had some kind of print on it.

I read it outloud, "Keep this knife. It will help you during you adventure."

Amu looked at me confused. "Adventure?"

I smiled at Amu. My eyes showing mixed emotions. _Horror, Happiness, Relief, Tension, Sadness, Confusion..._ but most of all _Adventure._ I wanted to start the journey! It's a new look on life! "This... could be fun!"

Amu smiled back. "Well, I'm coming along with you on this journey!" She ruffled my hair. "Because you're going to need me." She stuck her tongue out playfully at me and winked.

We had another giggle fit and this time there was no one to stop us. I laughed so hard and joyfully, it felt like I could stay like that forever. But, of course I couldn't.

"Now..." I started, "Where am I going to find eight other people?"

Amu looked at me with a big grin still on her face, "Well, what about at your school? You must be popular!"

"I...I don't have any friends beside Kukai..." I admitted timidly. "I come to school in a hoodie and sweats. Nobody even notices me..except for Kukai who kinda... broke my walls..." I smiled at the mention of Kukai. He really does give me that warm feeling inside.

"Ehhh~" Amu smirked at me. "First love?"

A tint of pink creeped onto my cheeks, "NOOOO!"

Amu chuckled and I was irritated. "Says the person who was secretly in love with my brother." She blushed. "Oh yeah, I noticed!"

We both got into a random fight, but it ended with other giggle fit.

"Okay...for Ikuto's sake. I'll find 8 other friends!"

Amu smiled. "You mean for Kukai's sake!" =P

I just giggled this time. Now... to come to school tomorrow with a completely new look...

**

* * *

-Tomorrow at School-**

**Kukai's POV~**

I was standing in front of the school gates waiting for Utau. She's later than usual.

All of a sudden, Utau comes up to the school gates looking... beautiful as ever. She was wearing a purple and black plaid shirt, which said "Beautiful" across the chest area. She had purple sunglasses on with skinny jeans and sneakers. Her hair was in it's two usual twin tails, except it was help up with purple lacy hair ties. It was a gorgeous, yet simple, outfit that suited her completely.

I ran up to her. "Utau!"

Her face seemed to brighten as I ran up to her.

"Hey, Baka!" _'Baka?'_ I looked to see, ah, there were the two bat wings.

I smirked. _'I guess even Utau can get shy at times.'_ I thought amused.

I ruffled her hair. "So what's with the new look?"

She explained to me what had happened yesterday, in her awfully spunky kinda way might I add, and then ended off with telling me that she needed me to be one of the 'companions.'

"Ehhh, that seems interesting!"

Her character change seemed to wear off. "So, will you be?"

I did my usual grin with a thumbs up, "Of course!~"

She smiled.

"Um," I started, "So you need like.. 7 other people right?"

"Yeah.."

"Great! I can introduce you to some of my friends!"

"F-Friends?"

"Ya! Yaya Yuiki, Kairi Sanjou, Rima Mashiro, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Tadase Hotori, and Alex and Yuuki Suzuki!"

"Eh? Aren't those the really famous people?"

"Yup!"

"..."

I grabbed her hand excitedly and dragged her off inside to meet my friends, "Well, let's go!"

"Ehhh?"

"Ah, but we'll probably have to do it at lunch."

"Yeah..."

**

* * *

-LUNCH TIME-**

**Utau's POV~**

Finally class was over and I stood up from my seat.

"Utau-sama! I love you!" I looked at the random kid who said that. Everyone was starting to annoy me, I got more irritated by the minute and took it out on everyone.

"Hmph." I glared at my fifth grade classmate, although, he just fainted.

I was pretty shocked that my glare was that powerful. I smirked, well, time to head to Kukai I guess.

I went to his seat, which was on the other side of the classroom.

"Hi Kukai." I said joyfully.

He stood up and swung his arm over my shoulder. "Moee~ Utau, class is so boring!"

I couldn't help but blush. Then, I looked at his face, wow, he seemed pretty tired out. I giggled then took his arm off my shoulder.

"Ah! You're laughing at me!" he accused.

"Kukai, we were doing Language Arts. That's like the easiest subject!"

"Says you!"

I laughed once more and he laughed along with me.

"Oh yeah! Let's go meet up with my friends now, okay?"

"U-uh..." I'm kind of nervous. I don't know if I'm ready to meet his friends!

"Oh come on!" He grabbed my hand and hurriedly led me to a picnic table outside under a cherry blossom tree.

"KUKAI SOUMA OVER HERE!" A very, very, VERY, loud voice called him.

"Hey, Yaya!" he walked over to her, still holding my hand.

I hid behind him.

"Oh? Souma-kun, who's that?" A girl with long purple hair in a pontail asked him. Oh shoot, busted.

"Eh?" He turned around and let go of my hand. I felt a sense of dissapointment...

"Wah!" ...untile he piggybacked me that is. "KUKAI YOU IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

He smirked. "Well, you were too shy to introduce yourself, so might as well do this!"

I looked back at his friends. Their mouths were gaping open.

There was an awkard and uncomfortable silence until a guy with blonde hair started to chuckle, then we were all laughing and everything seemed to go great.

So, Kukai and I sat down at the picnic table and we started to talk.

"Okay everyone!" Kukai started, "Introduce yourself to Utau-chan!"

"Oh! YAYA FIRST! PICK YAYA!" Yelled a girl with orangey-brownish hair. I giggled at how cute she was. There was also a guy with green-ish hair trying to calm her down, he seemed pretty flustered.

"Hai, Yaya." I picked her first, still giggling. It seemed like if I didn't she'd explode or something.

"AH! HOW DID YOU KNOW YAYA'S NAME?" She seemed so surprised. I looked at her, then to Kukai with a look on my face saying 'Seriously?'

He looked back at me with an awkward smile and chuckle.

"Yuiki-san, you just told her with your third person view of speaking..." The guy with green-ish hair explained to her.

"Oh!"

I cleared my throat awkwardly, and she returned her attention to me. "Hi Utau-chi! Yaya's name is Yaya and Yaya like to eat sweets! Yaya also like to play and Yaya loooovvesss to hug!" She said in the third person point of view that I've been told about. Then, she proved her theory of loving to hug by glomping me to the point where I couldn't breath.

I started flailing my arms around wildly as Kukai tried to get Yaya off me. After what seemed like hours, she finally got off.

"Th-That's great Yaya... um..." I looked around the table and pointed to the person with green-ish hair. "Hi, and you are?"

He pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose before saying, "Kairi Sanjou. Fifth grade. My birthday's June 12 and my blook type's A. I'm ten and my sign is a Gemini. I'm 160 cm tall and 50 kg."

I stared at him like he was some crazy person.

"Ah, I-I see..."

I felt someone pat my head saying, "Oh don't mind Sanjo-kun. He's just the serious tye who's very blunt." The girl then bent to my ear, "But he can be very shy sometimes."

I giggled. "Is that so? He doesn't seem like a shy person."

I then took another good look at the girl. "Um, who are you?"

She smiled at me then said, "My name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki! I love to dance and make peoples' day."

I smiled a warm smile back, _'She seems very elegant.'_ I thought.

I then heard her squeak in pain. I wonder what's wrong. Ah, I saw a petite girl with very long curly hair stepping on her foot, hard if I might add. Ooh, that must be painful.

"Hi. I'm Mashiro Rima, I hope we can be good friends." she said with a disturbingly good sparkly attack and smile. Then, her girly attire soon changed as a dark aura surrounded her and she glared at the girl with the purple hair. "Don't mind Nadeshiko. She's just a britney spears wannabe."

"Says who?"  
Then all of a sudden they got into an arguement and I laughed again. I have a feeling I might have a better life if I'm involved with these people.

Then, as they continued fighting, I got to hear everyone elses' introductions.

"Hi Utau-chan."

"Oh Tadase?"

"I didn't notice you went to this school."

"Yeah.." _"Nobody ever noticed..."_ I said the second part so quietly it could barely be considered a whisper.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Kukai asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," I started.

Tadase finished, "We're cousins."

"Oh.."

"Ah! Don't forget us!"

Kukai laughed and put his arms around two other people I've never seen before. "Oh yeah Utau, these are the Suzuki twins!"

"Hi! I'm Alex Suzuki!" said a very cheerful girl with short, blond, and wavy hair. Se had blue eyes and a great grin that could make anyone smile. She kinda reminded me of the normal version of Yaya.

"And this is my brother Yuuki Suzuki! Sorry, he doesn't talk much." I looked at her twins.

"Faternal twins?" I asked, becuase they don't look anything alike.

"Yeah." Alex answered me.

Yuuki had white hair and blue eyes. His hair wasn't like a granpa's, but like snow. Pure white. He seemed very shy, but I could tell once we're friends, I can get him to lighten up.

Everyone settled down as we were only about half way through lunch hour. Now, everyone was finished their lunches and I guess I had to start explaining.

"Ne, Utau-chi. Why did you decide to come here with Kukai anyways?"

I took a deep breath, then exhaled. It's time. "Well, you see..."

**

* * *

Preview for Next Chappie~**

**Nagihiko's POV~**

"I wonder if I should tell everyone about Nadeshiko, ne, Rima-chan?" I asked her with a smile.

"Donno." She said timidly, nibbling on her pocky.

"Hey, Nadeshiko, Rima, we need to leave on the journey now. You ready? You asked your parents right? We have to leave for America." Utau-chan came in and told us this.

"I forgot!" Rima squeaked.

"EH?" Utau-chan and I yelled at the same time.

**

* * *

LOLZ: THAT WAS LONG! XD**

**Kukai: Ya! The story and the preview alone were 3602 words!**

**LOLZ: One of my longest, Ne?**

**Utau: Please R&R!**

**LOLZ: Oh btw, I'll be updating my stories in this order:**

**1. Forever More (Rimahiko!)**

**2. The New Beginning, After the End (Vampire Knight fanfic)**

**3. Rimahiko at OHSHC! OHSHC at Shugo Chara! (Ouran High School Host Club and Shugo chara Crossover-Rimahiko and tamakiXharuhi)**

**4. If You Call, I'll Be There (Yairi! YayaXKairi)**

**5. Then, I'll update this one again!**

**LOLZ: I know it's been a long time, I'm sorry. Please R&R!**


End file.
